halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ahalosniper
Alpha Archive Beta Archive Gamma Archive Idea I had Do you think one of my characters could possibly be part of the Chancer V's crew? With Regards, Lord Benjamin_Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church alright then Thanks. have you seen my new Article? also, its good to feel appreciated. With Regards, Lord Benjamin Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Feedback on my article Re: I f***ed something up and need help Same thing as always, but I might start going to the other administrators for some different opinions. Just in case you don't know; Ramsey-032 -Sam Hatchfield (talk) 05:48, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Onyx Chronicles Is it acceptable to have a SPARTAN-III Gamma Company team to have only four members instead of five? ~''Lazergling'' 20:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC) See, my main problem is that the fifth member of my Gamma Company team is filler. She literally exists for the sake of filling up the team to five members, but really doesn’t serve any purpose; she’s part of the team, and then dies shortly after, having not accomplished much at all. In my universe, I have basically little to no room left for pre-SPARTAN-IV Spartans that hold any significance. There’s just no room to include a fifth member if she doesn’t do anything important and I have no room to put her in later stuff. Why would I want a Headhunter to fill up the last slot? ~''Lazergling'' 00:56, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I finally found a solution, but the problem is that it would contradict the Onyx Chronicles, simply because this other character already exists, isn't already part of Onyx Chronicles, and someone in Onyx Chronicles already shares his tag. ~''Lazergling'' 02:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) He is not interested in joining Onyx Chronicles. However, I was thinking specifically for Onyx Chronicles, I will leave the last slot blank for the aforementioned Headhunter. ~''Lazergling'' 03:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) It's because he's not particularly in touch with the community. ~''Lazergling'' 03:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Question regarding canon I have a question regarding canonicity. Upon introduction, would the SPARTAN-IIIs have been secret from most of the rest of the UNSC? Say, in the year 2548, would the existence of SPARTAN-IIIs be unknown to SPARTAN-IIs besides Kurt? ~''Lazergling'' Understood. Thanks. ~''Lazergling'' 01:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Good Articles Ahem Best Writer of Year Newcomer Alert Hey. Im Nikolai. I've been writing halo fanon or halo inspired fanon for a few years now and I was looking into starting a short story on this wiki. How would I go about writing it? Should I organize it in blog posts or simply make general articles regarding each "chapter". Thanks for you time. Nikoli the rebel (talk) 06:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Just a question Article Critique can you critique my SKOFNUNG page for me? id like to see what i could add or expand upon. Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:55, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Question about The Weekly Advice Tyler-A319 GA Nomination Expanded Universe Delta Company's Training The Weekly era icon Page Deletion Can you delete my page: Admiral Benjamin Church/UNSC Sic Semper Tyrannis? I dont want to deal with it anymore, its hindering me as a writer. Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Editing policy question Editing Pete Stacker I was looking through Sev's talk page, and noticed that you were a little uncomfortable with me editing your Pete Stacker (AAO). I'm so sorry if it meant any trouble, I was just trying to fix the redirect to Halopedia's page. Normally, I don't mind if anyone did that to me, so I thought it would be fine for others too, damn. I'm really sorry. 13:57, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't mean to sound like sarcastic or anything like that; honestly, I was regretful. I'm sorry if it sounded like sarcastic, I've never actually been sarcastic. Just that, you know, can't word the sentence properly, and instead it looks like I was actually sarcastic, when I'm not. :Sorry again. 17:10, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Roleplays We have a problem Okay so I'm trying to edit right? Every time i try to edit again, my entrie article is replaced with some weird message that pops up and says: MADE THIS 100TH COMMENT or some russian mumbo jumbo. so i think we have a hacker on here. its only on the UNSC Achlys Please help, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:44, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church